Have you forgotten the gun?
by Koutei
Summary: [It was an honest mistake] Ormai è impossibile immaginare Riley comportarsi in modo diverso... ma perchè vuole diventare un gangsta?


**Title**: Have you forgotten the gun?  
**Rating**: T  
**Author's note**: Huey, Riley and Caesar ecc. non sono miei. Sono di Aaron Mcgruder. Non me li vuole vendere.  
'Happiness' è un film di Todd Solondz. 'A Clockwork Orange' (Arancia Meccanica) è un film di Stanley Kubrick. 

Nessuno ha mai spiegato perchè Riley voglia diventare un gangsta. Alcuni dicono che è una reazione per la morte dei suoi genitori, ma non mi piace. Le mie storie sono collegate, quindi non posso scrivere che è per una cosa del genere.  
Nelle precedenti storie ho detto che i genitori dei due fratelli erano strani, e che la madre adorava Riley. Quindi ecco cos'è successo secondo me.  
Ah si… non ho voglia di tradurla in inglese. Un giorno ci riuscirò, ma non ora. Per adesso sperate.  
Here we go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-"Aye, ancora non riesco a trovare un espressione da duro..."  
**Huey smise di leggere, degnando di uno sguardo il fratello. Con un sopracciglio piegato all'insù, sua massima dimostrazione di sorpresa, cercò di studiare bene la situazione.  
Riley stava guardandosi allo specchio, uno specchietto piccolo che non ricordava minimamente di aver mai visto, provando delle improbabili smorfie che se anche fossero minimamente sembrate da 'duro' comunque non andavano bene col suo viso.  
Poteva perfino scoppiare a ridere, ma Jazmine doveva avergli donato un po' di bontà perché si limitò ad una risposta verbale solo vagamente offensiva.  
**-"Eh già, quando si ha un visino carino come il tuo…"  
**L'effetto sorpresa era sicuramente riuscito, a giudicare dall'occhiata quasi sconvolta che assunse Riley.  
Non che questo preoccupasse particolarmente Huey, ben conscio che la risposta del fratellino sarebbe stata un semplice 'negro, sei gay'. Sicuramente non doveva aver ferito i suoi sentimenti.  
Anzi, ora che ci pensava- Riley aveva dei sentimenti?  
**-"Ehi, non ho un 'visino carino'. I gangsta non sono carini! Sarebbe troppo poco… troppo poco gangsta!"  
**Il rivoluzionario non poté fare a meno di rivolgere gli occhi al cielo, in una silenziosa domanda, posta a qualsiasi forza misteriosa ci fosse in ascolto nell'universo in quell'istante, che corrispondeva a qualcosa come 'ma queste cose le pensa prima o gli vengono spontanee?'.  
**-"Perchè cercare un'espressione da duro è molto gangsta, già."  
**Riley aprì e richiuse la bocca almeno una quindicina di volte alla vana ricerca di qualcosa con cui rispondere e possibilmente vincere contro suo fratello.  
Non sapeva cosa vincere, con esattezza, ma doveva assolutamente vincere.  
**-"Sono solo in riserva! Sto preparandomi, così quando arriverà il mio momento dimostrerò a tutti di essere il migliore, guadagnerò fama e rispetto e sarò pieno di soldi! Sei geloso perché non avrai il mio stesso radioso futuro?!"  
**Huey arrivò quasi vicino a scoppiare fragorosamente a ridere, ma lo trattenne solo l'affetto per il fratello, nascosto nei profondi meandri del suo animo.  
Riley sembrava così allegro ed ingenuo mentre spiegava quello che sarebbe diventato, classico esempio del futuro roseo che ogni bambino sognava di avere, che non aveva il coraggio di ridergli in faccia.  
Però lo stesso affetto che in quel momento lo spingeva a trattenersi dall'altra lo esortava a tentare di far ragionare l'aspirante gangsta prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
**-"Tecnicamente, se io fallisco avrò comunque creato dei focolai di rivolta nel resto del mondo – sai, ci odiano – e sarò ricordato come un martire, mentre se vinco il mondo verrà completamente rovesciato sotto il mio volere. Se tu fallisci vieni ucciso mentre tenti di rubare delle lattine di birra con un amico fuori di testa dotato di kalashnikovs, se c'è la fai probabilmente userai metà dei soldi per rimbecillirti con la droga e l'altra metà per pagarti ragazze tipo Cristale come lo champagne. Geloso? Nah."  
**Huey chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò sul comodino accanto al letto, prima di sedersi e sporgersi verso il fratello, osservando ogni suo movimento mentre veniva messo di fronte alla prova inconfutabile della stupidità della sua richiesta.  
Il forse non più aspirante gangsta cominciò a gesticolare disperatamente con la mano destra, evidentemente cercando di prendere tempo.  
**-"Eh… non è vero! Voglio dire, sei venuto fuori con l'idea che Babbo Natale sia un… una spia americana! È un bastardo, ma chi** **diavolo può arrivare a credere che Babbo Natale sia una spia americana?! Nessuno può pensare che possa essere vero! È stupido!"**  
Riley indicò il fratello maggiore con l'indice, come per dare maggior forza a ciò che stava per dire.  
**-"Tu sei stupido."  
**Quindi annuì vigorosamente e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, sicuro della propria verità.  
A Huey non piaceva gli si ricordassero i fallimenti. Quella di Babbo Natale era una brutta storia che il mondo non era ancora pronto ad accettare, e la delusione per l'incapacità degli altri di comprendere tale verità bruciava ancora.  
Scosse la testa, tornando ad ignorare quei pensieri, riconcentrandosi sul discorso del fratello.  
**-"Bhè, se c'è una persona da ringraziare quella sei tu. Se tu non avessi strillato tanto io non sarei stato costretto a concentrarmi sul Tg e ora il governo sarebbe al sicuro e protetto."  
**L'espressione sul volto di Riley crollò formando uno sguardo attonito, mentre per poco non si indicava per cercare conferma di quello che aveva appena sentito.  
Poi, più semplicemente, affondò il volto fra le mani, esclamando con tono sinceramente pentito un  
**-"Che cosa cazzo ho fatto…"  
**Sembrò però riprendersi in fretta, e in pochi secondi ritornò sul piede di guerra, pronto a continuare quel discorso fino alla fine.  
**-"Quindi tu hai cominciato ad essere così stupido solo per questo? Non posso crederci…"  
**Per quanto delirante potesse diventare.  
Per una volta i due fratelli sembravano essere d'accordo sul portare alla fine qualcosa. Qualcosa che, incredibilmente, non portava alla probabile distruzione della mobilia nella casa e a danni fisici per uno dei due.  
**-"E tu, allora? Che scusa avresti? La cazzata sul 'diventerò il re del male'? Oddio, dimmi che non l'hai fatto per attirare la mia attenzione. Pensare che io possa centrare qualcosa in… questa cosa potrebbe portarmi al suicidio."  
**Riley mostrò la lingua, lasciando sfuggire a Huey uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. Che come conseguenza portò Riley a ridacchiare senza alcun motivo apparente.  
La risatina si spense da sola, dopo pochi secondi, facendo piombare la stanza nel silenzio.  
**-"…per la mamma."  
**A Huey sembrò che l'aria fosse diventata pesante mentre sentiva quelle due parole uscire dalle labbra del fratellino. Non riusciva a capire perché, se per il fatto che stessero parlando della madre o per l'occhiata malinconica di Riley.  
Sembrava così indifeso, in quel momento. Un normale bambino come tutti gli altri, e non più l'infantile e esasperante ragazzino che è di solito.  
**-"Ma tu volevi diventare un gangsta da prima che mamma e papà morissero."  
**Una morsa gelida gli premette sul petto mentre diceva quella frase, ricordandogli che non erano passati che pochi mesi dalla loro morte. Era quasi come se se ne fosse dimenticato…  
**-"No, no… un giorno, dovevo avere cinque anni, la mamma mi aveva preso… sai, coccole time. Quel giorno il papà mi aveva comprato la pistola giocattolo, e ricordi com'ero contento."  
**Huey annuì, in silenzio. Lo ricordava eccome. Il piccolo Riley sembrava essere completamente uscito di testa per quella pistola, non faceva altro che giocarci, la portava con se dappertutto. L'adorava, semplicemente.  
**-"Sai che la mamma non amava che sparassi dappertutto, però mi disse che, nonostante tutto, era orgogliosa del fatto che avessi un talento naturale con le pistole. Ad un certo punto mi ha costretto a guardarla negli occhi e mi ha fatto promettere che se qualcuno tentava di farmi 'qualcosa' avrei usato la pistola per difendermi."  
**Per la seconda volta negli ultimi venti minuti Huey inarcò un sopracciglio, sconcertato, ben sapendo che probabilmente stava per sentire uno degli ennesimi stravaganti discorsi della madre.  
Riley, notando l'espressione perplessa del fratello, annuì, continuando a narrare.  
**-"Anch'io non capivo. Gli chiesi cosa intendesse dire, e lei mi disse che, essendo piccolo e carino, il primo negro pervertito del cazzo poteva avere la cattiva idea di violentarmi. Se per un malaugurato caso la mamma o il papà non erano in giro, ero virtualmente indifeso."  
**Raccapricciante. Huey non riusciva a trovare altri aggettivi per definire la scena. Lo sapeva che sua madre lo aveva detto solo per il bene di Riley, e d'altronde il padre non aveva una logica molto diversa – ricordava ancora con orrore il discorso su un'ipotetica intrusione dei ladri nella casa – ma certe volte erano semplicemente spaventosi.  
**-"Poi vidi Scarface. Sai, non me lo vedevo un adulto Tony Montana violentato da un passante, quindi decisi di unire il dolce all'utile. Tutto qua."  
**E per una volta nella sua vita, Huey non poté fare a meno di spalancare la bocca, attonito, mentre scopriva che il perché di uno stile di vita che da anni lo costringeva a ignorare ciò che stava facendo per stare attento che il fratello non venisse ferito era sua madre.  
**-"Aspetta un secondo, io sono tuo fratello maggiore. Io devo proteggerti… lo stato mi obbliga. Prima che qualcuno riesca a toccarti deve passare sul mio cadavere."  
**Mentre Huey diceva questo Riley scosse la testa, rispondendo senza tanti indugi.  
**-"Ma probabilmente l'aggressore prenderebbe la frase alla lettera, quindi potrebbe violentarti, picchiarti o ucciderti. Non dubito che avrei il tempo di scappare, ma poi sarei roso dai sensi di colpa, comincerei a drogarmi e a farmi del male, probabilmente berrei come una spugna e morirei a vent'anni povero e solo."  
**Come discorso non faceva una piega.  
**-"Ehi, io sacrifico la mia vita per te e tu vanifichi i miei sforzi distruggendotela? Adesso che lo so ti lascio al tuo destino."  
**Riley quasi si strozzò mentre Huey diceva quella frase con un tono cosi caustico da far temere potesse uccidere qualcuno.  
Non era una cosa carina perdere una delle poche persone che poteva proteggerlo senza chiedere nulla in cambio.  
**-"Bhè, vedila in modo positivo: vuol dire che nonostante tutto ci tengo a te. Il mondo piangerà la tua morte, e chi lo sa, magari senza tu che lo controlla l'agente segreto potrebbe farmi del male!"  
**E prima ancora che Huey potesse comprendere l'iniziale simil-complimento e la seguente presa in giro, Riley scoppiò a ridere fin quasi a ribaltarsi dal letto.  
Ancora non aveva capito se era una sua fantasia o se il governo si era messo in azione, ma non gli piaceva che dopo tanto tempo il fratellino ancora lo prendesse in giro per quello. Quindi, con precisione chirurgica e buona potenza, il futuro terrorista prese un cuscino e lo lanciò contro l'aspirante gangsta che sembrava sulla via di soffocare per il ridere.  
**-"…Che momento tenero. Bhè, me lo ricorderò quando dovrò salvarti da qualcuno."  
-"Aww, non fare l'offeso!"  
**Riley smise di ridere, senza però riuscire a levarsi quel sorrisetto dalle labbra, lanciando il cuscino che poco prima lo aveva colpito al suo diretto proprietario, che in quel momento sembrava essersi leggermente arrabbiato.  
Huey sbuffò, schivando il cuscino, senza però aggiungere nulla di più.  
**-"Ma allora, visto che è il tuo 'lavoro', perché non mi aiuti quando il nonno mi picchia? Eh? Eh? Eh?"  
**La domanda sembrò tirare vagamente su di morale Huey, che tornò a sporgersi verso il fratello mentre cercava le parole giuste per spiegargli il perché di quel suo comportamento.  
**-"Semplice. Vedi, io devo proteggerti quando qualcuno sta per ucciderti, violentarti o per picchiarti in maniera particolarmente violenta. Il nonno sta semplicemente cercando di educarti, il che esenta da ciò che dovrei fare. Se mai dovesse farti sanguinare allora io interverrei, ma per ora la sua opera è utile e necessaria. Senza il suo controllo ho paura che tu cominci a drogarti e a farti del male, bere come una spugna e morire a vent'anni povero e solo."  
**Riley alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre suo fratello maggiore spiegava con semplicità ciò che muoveva la sua mancanza di protezione nei suoi confronti. Davvero, più semplice di così non poteva essere.  
**-"Mi sembra di capire che farò molta fatica a superare i venti. Le aspettative sul mio futuro non sono molto rosee."  
**Bhè, la cosa era sempre tragica se a parlarne erano un aspirante gangsta e un cinico e sfiduciato terrorista, quindi non si poteva prendere tutto ciò che veniva fuori da quel discorso come oro colato.  
Era sempre stato ovvio che Huey non avrebbe mai dato problemi in quanto difesa e cose del genere. I loro genitori erano fieri di quello, ma si ritrovavano sempre a dover dare più attenzione al piccolo.  
Non gliene faceva una colpa, dopotutto, a confronto, Riley era davvero indifeso.  
**-"Già. Ma ora siamo a Woodcrest, e i più pericolosi sono Ed e Rummy. Puoi immaginare il pericolo."  
**Riley ridacchiò, annuendo vigorosamente alla frase di Huey, e probabilmente avrebbe risposto in qualche modo se in quel momento non fosse entrato il nonno nella stanza, interrompendolo ancora prima di iniziare a pensare.  
**-"Ragazzo, ti ho chiamato una decina di volte, non mi hai sentito?! È arrivato Caesar e dice che l'hai invitato tu. Non vorrai mica approfittarti del fatto che non ci sarò per inventarti una delle tue ennesime cospirazioni?"  
**Huey sembrò cascare dalle nuvole, mentre ricordava che effettivamente aveva invitato Caesar a venire da loro. Ignorò l'occhiata confusa di Riley e rispose al nonno, tentando di essere più confortante possibile.  
**-"No, l'ho invitato per passare la serata in compagnia. Ha portato un film. Ha un nome strano, 'Happiness', ma di sicuro non parla del governo, quindi sta tranquillo."  
**Funzionò. Borbottando qualcosa, il nonno uscì e richiuse la porta dietro di se, senza aggiungere nulla di concreto.  
Huey potè quindi concentrarsi sul fratello, che da perplesso era diventato infastidito senza un motivo apparente.  
**-"Quindi passerò la serata guardando un film dal titolo improbabile con voi due che parlerete di cospirazioni e cazzate varie? Cominciò a vedere chiaramente il momento in cui comincerò a drogarmi, farmi del male e bere come una spugna per finire a morire a vent'anni povero e solo."  
**Per pochi attimi Huey scrutò il fratellino, stizzito senza un motivo apparente, cercando di comprendere il perché di quell'improvviso cattivo umore.  
Non era certo di aver fatto qualcosa, e se si non aveva comunque cercato una simile reazione.  
**-"Oh bhè… peggio per te. Vado a salutare Caesar, se quando scendi sei ancora lucido dicci dove hai nascosto le patatine."  
**D'altronde capire gli altri non era mai stato il suo forte, e Huey lo sapeva. Per questo preferì non indagare inutilmente oltre e andarsene, per salutare l'amico appena arrivato che lo aspettava in fondo alle scale.

**-"Scusate, so di essere insistente, ma prima che la storia entri nel vivo possiamo rivedere i primi sei minuti di questo film? Non riesco a capire perché, ma mi rendono felice…"  
**Era da un po' che il film era cominciato, ma Huey era giunto alla conclusione che non era poi così male. Personaggi credibili. Dalla moglie che si lascia con il marito al pedofilo seriale, tutti erano stati resi 'umani', non semplici mostri come nei normali film americani. Non c'era l'ipocrita impressione che fossero solo eccezioni in una realtà altrimenti perfetta, ma diceva che erano la norma. Buon equilibrio narrativo, humour nero. Non sembrava una farsa. Raccontava di quanto potesse essere crudele il modo di fare di ogni persona, per quanto normale potesse sembrare. Non c'era speranza di felicità, ecco il comune denominatore che univa tutte le storie del film.  
I primi sei minuti del film, quelli che Caesar tanto voleva rivedere, erano inizialmente molto calmi. Due che si lasciano, lui sconvolto e lei dispiaciuta, tutti e due al ristorante. Poi lui regalava quello che Riley aveva definito una ciotola per cani, ma che doveva avere un grande valore perché lei era praticamente scoppiata a piangere per la gioia. Lei ringraziava, e li l'irreparabile: lui si riprendeva il regalo, le diceva, furioso, quello che pensava e poi di nuovo a guardare sul tavolo, in silenzio.  
Caesar aveva voluto rivederlo quattro volte, inspiegabilmente reso felice, e ogni volta Riley scoppiava a ridere. Per quanto riguardava Huey, era d'accordo nel pensare che Jon Lovitz, l'attore che interpretava l'uomo in quella scenetta, aveva dato la migliore interpretazione della sua vita.  
Il terzo episodio raccontava di una felice vita familiare. A parte il fatto che il padre era un pedofilo, cosa che i tre ragazzi notarono dall'illuminante scena che seguiva l'aver comprato un giornalino su cui c'era l'immagine di un bambino. E dal fatto che era ossessionato con uno degli amici del figlio, un undicenne o giù di li.  
**-"Oddio, ditemi che non è quello che io penso che sia. Per favore."  
**Riley aveva preso un'espressione disgustata, che però Huey ben sapeva nascondeva semplicemente il fatto che era rimasto completamente sconvolto. Effettivamente non lo nascondeva molto bene, perché anche Caesar sembrava essersene reso conto.  
**-"Caesar, per favore, facci vedere il film intero… poi rivediamo la parte iniziale tutte le volte che vuoi, va bene?"  
**Huey però era troppo preso dal tentare di far ragionare il migliore amico per tranquillizzare o quantomeno prendere in giro il fratellino. Con un tono di voce adatto più a parlare con un bambino di due anni che ad uno di dieci, il terrorista intellettuale riuscì a fatica a far ripartire il film, cercando quantomeno di arrivare alla fine di quella storia prima di rivedere per l'ennesima volta i sei minuti iniziali.  
Intento vano, perché continuando con la storia l'evidente pedofilo aveva drogato e violentato il tanto desiderato amico del figlio. Il problema? Riley cominciò a gridare qualcosa, ripetendo che era disgustoso e rendendo impossibile la visione del film.  
**-"Non dico che non lo sia, ma per favore, lasciaci vedere il film!"  
-"E per fortuna che non ho portato Arancia Meccanica, eh?"  
**Huey rabbrividì tentando di immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Caesar avesse effettivamente portato Arancia Meccanica al posto di Happiness.  
Effettivamente, se Riley invece di Scarface avesse visto Arancia meccanica…  
**-"Questo è semplicemente disgustoso! Questa storia è disgustosa, voi siete gay e io devo vomitare."  
**E detto questo Riley si alzò, camminando verso le scale.  
Dire che a Caesar o a Huey la cosa interessasse era una bugia. Rimasero a guardare il film, in silenzio, senza nemmeno degnare il piccolo di uno sguardo. Senza così notare che l'aspirante gangsta stava tentennando di fronte alla porta, probabilmente cercando di abituare gli occhi al buio del corridoio e soprattutto cercando il coraggio.  
**-"Eh… Huey, potresti mica accompagnarmi?"  
**Il rivoluzionario intellettuale tentò di nascondere il ghigno che aveva preso forma sulle sue labbra, mentre prendeva Riley per il braccio e lo costringeva a ri-sedersi sul divano, tentando invano di trattenere le battute.  
**-"Dimenticato la pistola, gangsta?"  
**


End file.
